Emergency stop assemblies, such as incorporating a push button, are known in the prior art. In a first example, this can include a push button switch for an emergency stop such as is disclosed in JP 2007/207600 which teaches an operational part and a switch part, with the operation part locked in a plunged state when pressingly operated. Upon being twisted, the operation part is unlocked and restored to the wait position.
CN 2009/90297 includes a resetting starting device and manual fire alarm button using the device. In an alarm state, and operating panel is depressed with a bottom horizontal portion moving into contact with a switch. A resetting tool is inserts through a hole for resetting the panel to the original (pre-depressed) position.
JP 2010/033797 teaches a push-button switch for an emergency stop preventing immediate restoration action and which includes a push rod for opening and closing a switch and which is axially connected to the push button for free movement. A driving spring is provided for biasing the push rod in the axial direction. A lock mechanism includes a first securing means for securing the push rod in a standby position and, with a second securing means for securing the push rod in an inwardly displaced condition in conjunction with depressing of the push button. A separate restoration/reset provides for returning the push rod to the standby position in conjunction with restoration/resetting of the push button.
Other references of note include the alarm station protector, U.S. Pat. No. 5,955,939, the pull station protector, U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,549 and the environmentally controlled appliance enclosure, U.S. Pat. No. 6,902,287, all to Taylor.